


Visit

by singswithmicoff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithmicoff/pseuds/singswithmicoff
Summary: Park Chanyeol stays with Byun Baekhyun when in town for a job interview. Baekhyun only has one bedroom available.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 13





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isearchedtheyooniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isearchedtheyooniverse/gifts).



> I wrote this for the EXO-L Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr.  
> https://exolssecretsanta.tumblr.com/

Baekhyun Byun looked around the baggage claim area for a sign of his former college roommate, Chanyeol Park. He had met Chanyeol their freshman year of college when they were paired as roommates. They had gotten along so well that they continued to live together for the remainder of college. After graduation, Baekhyun returned to his hometown while Chanyeol had stayed to complete his master’s. 

Even though they were halfway across the country from each other, they had remained close, talking almost every day and getting together for trips as their schedules allowed. Baekhyun made several trips back to their alma mater, as well as a vacation to Turks and Caicos the previous winter. This would be Chanyeol’s first time to visit Baekhyun in his hometown. He had finished his master’s degree and was coming to interview at the mental health facility that Baekhyun worked at.

“Yah, Baekhyun!” 

The shout startled Baekhyun out of his daze and he snapped his head around to find his friend. It didn’t take long to spot the six foot tall man, and Baekyun felt his face break out into a large grin rivaled only by the grin Chanyeol sported.

“Loey!” 

Baekhyun rushed to the man, taking in his features. He was always amazed by how attractive Chanyeol was. He was tall with wide brown eyes. His hair was dyed a light brown and peeked out from under his hat along with his ears that stuck out in a way that had endeared Chanyeol to him from the moment they met. Baekhyun allowed himself to think, just briefly, about the crush he had always had on his friend as Chanyeol hugged him tightly.When they pulled back, Chanyeol smiled brightly at him. 

“It’s been too long! I can’t believe I’m finally going to get a chance to see the infamous hometown of Baekhyun Byun.”

Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s carry on, but Chanyeol pulled it out of his reach. 

“Once you nail this interview, you’ll get to spend so much time there you’ll regret all your choices.”

“If only. I’m not convinced they’ll agree,” Chanyeol replied as he threw an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. They watched the baggage carousel as it began to produce suitcases.

Baekhyun leaned into him slightly, inhaling his scent. Even with the hours spent on the airplane he still smelled wonderful. 

“They’ll hire you on the spot. Even if you weren’t qualified, the need for a male therapist coupled with the overwhelming need for more therapists in general... There’s basically nothing you could do to not get hired.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Chanyeol laughed and pulled away to grab a large metal suitcase. “This is mine.”

“You’ll crush it,” Baekhyun said. “Ready to hit the road?”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and nodded. “How far is it again?”

“It’s about an hour and a half,” Baekhyun answered, leading them out of the airport. “If there’s anything special you want, we may need to stop somewhere here for it. I’m afraid we’re a bit podunk.”

Chanyeol laughed and followed. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. I’m only here for a few days anyway.”

“Longer when you get the job.” Baekhyun looked around the parking lot for his car.

“If I get it,” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun gestured at his car and popped the trunk. “When. When you get it.”

They filled the ride to Baekhyun’s house singing along to the playlist Baekhyun had made that reminded him of their time in college. Baekhyun loved how, regardless of the time spent apart, they were able to slip back into each other’s lives as if they hadn’t been apart. He was glad to have a chance to spend time with Chanyeol, someone he still considered one of his best friends.

“This is it,” Bakehyun said as he pulled into the driveway of a modest ranch house. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Chanyeol looked at the house as they climbed out. “I’m sure it’s wonderful.”

“Sehun should be moved into his new place by the time you move here, so you can stay here until you find your own place,” Baekhyun said, letting Chanyeol into the house. “We both thought he’d be in already.”

Chanyeol took in the house. He had seen bits of it during video chats with Baekhyun, but it was nice to see it in person. 

“If I move here. They might hate me.”

Baekhyun shook his head and offered Chanyeol a pair of slippers. 

“They’ll love you. Anyway, once he’s moved out, you’ll have a room to stay in. Until then, unfortunately, you’ll be stuck sharing with me.”

“It’s hardly the first time,” Chanyeol replied, placing his shoes in the storage rack. “At least now you’ve got more than a twin bed.”

Baekhyun laughed as he thought about the semester they had spent squished on a twin bed in an attempt to save money and maximize the space they had. 

“Never again. I was so glad when Junmyeon graduated at semester.”

“Especially when he insisted on paying rent to keep us from trying to squeeze another person in,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun laughed again. “I’m pretty sure Minseok would’ve snapped if had we after living with Jun’s mess.”

Chanyeol followed him down the hall. “How they managed for two years, I’ll never know.”

“That’s my studio, there’s room for all your equipment...well, not the drums but we could always figure out a space.” Baekhyun pointed at the first door on their right as they came down the hallway. “There’s a half bath here across the hall with the shower and tub between it and the other half bath.”

They stopped at the end of the hallway and Baekhyun gestured at the closed door to the left. “That’s Sehun’s room, soon to be yours. Then I’m across the hall.”

Chanyeol followed him into the doorway to their right. “You’re so confident they’ll hire me. I wish I was half as sure.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I know you. I know them. I know the needs. You’ll be a great fit. Plus, I’m putting it out there because I very selfishly want my best friend to live in the same place as me again.”

“Fair enough.” Chanyeol laughed and looked around the room. There wasn’t much furniture: a king size bed, a dresser, and a 50 inch television mounted to the wall across from the bed. It felt like Baekhyun though. “Plus you’re afraid to live alone.”

“I’m not afraid to live alone,” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Sure you’re not.” Chanyeol laughed.

“I’m not!” Baekhyun insisted. “I’m just a social person and I like to have people around the house.”

“Well, if they hire me, I’ll take you up on your offer to stay here,” Chanyeol said. “It’d be fun to live together again.”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. “Just like old times. Except instead of getting wasted on a Tuesday, we go to bed at a reasonable time.”

Chanyeol laughed. “How very exciting.”

“That’s how we roll,” Baekhyun laughed again. “Do you want to take a shower or anything? We’ve got about an hour before everyone gets here.”

Chanyeol nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. Get some of that airplane funk off.”

“Okay, cool. There’s clean towels above the toilet.” Baekhyun gestured at the closet. “You can store your luggage in there...there’s room to hang stuff if you need. And I’ll be in the living room setting up if you need anything.”

“Great, thanks, Baekie.”

Baekhyun smiled and left the room to give Chanyeol his privacy. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt nervous, but he did his best to put it out of his mind. It didn’t take much to get ready for the night, but it gave him something to do. He went into the pantry and pulled out cups and plates. There were snack trays and drinks in the garage fridge but he didn’t want to put them out until people started to arrive.

“Honey, we’re home!” Sehun shouted as he came into the house with their friend Jongin.

Baekhyun set down the plates. “Just in time. Chanyeol’s in the shower. I’m getting things set up.”

Jongin appeared from around the corner. “I can’t believe I’m finally going to meet the infamous Chanyeol Park.”

“When are you going to tell him you love him?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun pushed him. “Shut up! He could hear you.”

Sehun shrugged. “Good. He should know.”

“There’s nothing he needs to know,” Baekhyun replied. “If you’re going to be bratty, at least help me set up.”

“You should tell him,” Sehun said.

“Go get the trays and drinks from the fridge. And quit being an asshole or I’ll drink your beer.”

Two hours later the group was gathered in the living room.

“We should play a game,” Sehun said, grabbing another beer.

Baekhyun shrugged. “What kind of game?”

Sehun smiled. “Truth or dare.”

“How old are you again?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water. He wasn’t much of a drinker and was trying to pace himself.

“Never Have I Ever,” Jongin suggested.

Amber, one of the therapists from the agency and one of Baekhyun’s closest friends, laughed. “Even better! It’ll give us a chance to get to know Chanyeol.”

“Can’t we just play Cards Against Humanity or Azn Flush?” Baekhyun asked.

Hazel shook her head. “I’m not playin Azn Flush with you again. It’s not fair.”

Baekhyun made a face. “I’ve told you isn’t our fault you aren’t Asian. You’re a bad Koreaboo.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Let’s just play Never Have I Ever, Baekie.”

Baekhyun pouted. “They’re just trying to get me drunk.”

“I’ll go first,” Sehun replied. “Never have I ever experimented to see my sexual orientation.”

Everyone except Hazel took a drink. “You always forget I’m the token straight girl. I’ll go next. Never have I ever watched an episode of Keeping Up With the Kardashians.”

Chanyeol was the only one not to drink that round and took his turn. “Never have I ever really liked a Justin Bieber song.”

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol. “This isn’t fair!”

Jongin laughed. “I’ll go. Never have I ever sent nudes.”

“I hate you.” Baekhyun retorted, continuing to glare.

It went like this for another ten rounds, with Sehun keeping a close eye on Baekhyun’s glass and refilling it whenever it looked like it was close to empty. Baekhyun could feel himself getting tipsy as he took a drink each round.

“Never have I ever had a crush on someone I lived with,” Amber said.

Sehun went next after they had taken their drinks. “Never have I ever had feelings for someone in this room.”

Baekhyun finished his drink and stood up. “That’s it for me.”

Chanyeol stood up and took his empty cup to the kitchen. “Me too, I think. It’s been a long day.”

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Amber said. “I look forward to working with you.”

“It’s great to meet you too,” Chanyeol replied. “You’re all so sure they’ll hire me.”

Baekhyun waved his hand at Chanyeol. “They’re gonna snap you up before another agency has the chance. Amber and I like you so they basically have to hire you.”

Amber laughed. “It’s true. They value our opinions highly.”

“You guys are welcome to stay, you know where the extra bedding is,” Baekhyun said. “Feel free to keep hanging out.”

They all said their good nights, and Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to his bedroom. Baekhyun was barely through the door before he began to strip down to his boxers, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. Chanyeol followed and left his clothes on the floor next to Baekhyun’s. Once in his boxers, Baekhyun collapsed onto the bed.

“Don’t you want to brush your teeth and wash your face, Baekie?” Chanyeol asked, much more sober than his friend.

Baekhyun shook his head and pulled the blankets over him. “Too sleepy. Come snuggle me, Loey.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Let me wash up and I will.”

Ten minutes later Chanyeol climbed into the bed next to Baekhyun who immediately wrapped himself around the taller man. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun mumbled against Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol hugged him close and whispered, “I love you too, Baekie.”

Baekhyun woke up the next morning, still wrapped around Chanyeol. He froze as he remembered he had told Chanyeol he loved him. It wasn’t the first time the pair had told each other they loved one another, Baekhyun just hoped Chanyeol didn’t realize the different type of love he had meant when he said it. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest. He was nearly back to sleep when he felt Chanyeol run his fingers through his hair.

“I wish I could wake up to this every day,” Chanyeol said in a low voice, Baekhyun felt his voice rumble through his chest and froze. “I wish you weren’t in love with Sehun.”

Baekhyun lifted his head, confused. “What are you talking about? I’m not in love with Sehun.”

Chanyeol swore, startled. “I thought you were still asleep.”

“What makes you think I’m in love with Sehun?” Baekhyun questioned.

Chanyeol looked up at the ceiling. “Last night, you drank because you’d had a crush on someone you lived with. And because you’ve had feelings for someone in the room. Then you couldn’t wait to leave the room.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and poked Chanyeol in the side. “I’ve lived with you...and had-have feelings for you.”

“Me?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, unsure. “You...you have feelings for me?”

“...yes.” Baekhyun blushed. “I’ve been in love with you since like midway through freshman year.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Baekhyun sat up and moved away from Chanyeol. “It’s not funny! What was I supposed to say? What if you didn’t feel the same? You’re my best friend, Chanyeol, I couldn’t risk it.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at how ridiculous we both are. Baekhyun, I’ve liked you since our first week of freshman year when you didn’t tease me for being homesick and crying myself to sleep.”

Baekhyun punched Chanyeol in the arm. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“For the same reason you didn’t. I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same,” he replied.

“Well I demand you take me to breakfast to make up for making me suffer all these years,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol laughed. “I can do that.”

-

“I can’t believe you’ve lived here a year and still haven’t unpacked everything, Sehun,” Jongin said as he refilled his drink.

Chanyeol shook his head. “It won’t be a year for like two more months. He moved out right before I moved in.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “No, he moved in in August because it was hot as fuck. Baekhyun nearly passed out.”

“I interviewed in October.” Chanyeol looked at Sehun then at Baekhyun who avoided his eyes. “Baekhyun? You told me Sehun was still living with you when I interviewed and that’s why we had to share a bed. Sehun, you slept there.”

Sehun laughed into his drink. “Did I?”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun again. “Baekhyun! When did Sehun move out?”

Baekhyun bit his lip. “...August?”

Jongin cackled. “Did you seriously pull the ‘there’s only one bed’ thing on him?”

Baekhyun shot him a dirty look. “Shut up! I didn’t know how to tell him how I felt.”

Chanyeol laughed and pulled Baekhyun to him. “You’re lucky I love you, Baekie.”

Baekhyun curled into him. “I love you too.”

Jongin and Sehun pretend to gag but Baekhyun ignored them and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder. His small lie had been worth it.


End file.
